Remote control devices were developed to expand an ability of users to control content interaction by associated clients. For example, a client may be configured as a television to consume traditional television programming and a traditional remote control device may be communicatively coupled to the television to initiate one or more control functions of the television. Therefore, a user may press buttons on the traditionally configured remote control device to increase or decrease volume of the television, change channels, select different sources for content, and so on.
Traditional remote control devices, however, were static and inflexible and therefore were traditionally limited to interaction using specific control functions. Continuing with the previous example, although the user could interact with the remote control device to control basic operation of the client, actual interaction with the content was limited to the client.